vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Unit: Amaterasu
Summary Master Unit: Amaterasu:, also known as the Amaterasu Unit or simply the Master Unit, is one of the three Sankishin that draw power directly from the Boundary. The Master Unit is able to interfere with and alter any event it chooses, allowing it to rewrite the world on a grand scale as the supreme Observer. Because of this, Yūki Terumi and Hades Izanami seek to destroy the Master Unit by any means necessary to be freed from an endless cycle of time. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A, likely Low 1-C Name: Master Unit: Amaterasu Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Female Age: Beyond time and the multiverse Classification: Master Unit, Sankishin Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3; Lacks the need for sustenance due to being a Prime Field Device), Acausality (Type 1, 2 and 4; Scales from Noel and Izanami), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Scales from Izanami, being embodiment of death itself), Regeneration (High-Godly; Scales to Terumi's observation, who's able to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer, which is stronger than the Cauldron's Existance Erasure, which can erase someone from the past, present and future), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 8; Due to being an observer and reliant on the concept of Death), Non-Physical Interaction (Scales from her clones, who can harm abstracts), Teleportation and Portal Creation (Scales from the PFDs), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly; Her copies can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity, her illusions also wield Magic, which are superior to Ars Magus, weapons capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Forcefield Creation (Scales to Noel, who can make an Ars Magus Barrier), Power Bestowal (The Eyes of the Azure is able to grant someone immortality), Sealing (Scales to Izanami, who sealed Ragna within the Embryo), Sound Manipulation (Was capable of creating the Discover Call, which can be heard across the boundary), Gravity Manipulation (Scales to Izanami, who can pin someone down with gravity), Possession and Power Mimicry (Scales from Nu, who is capable of creating an exact copy of Ragna, and was capable of possessing him regardless if he won the fight or not), Status Effect Inducement and Curse Manipulation (Scales to Izanami, who can bind and induce curses), Instinctive Reaction (Her copy fights, moves and warns the user on their own without any consent, as they are Nox Nyctores itself), Presence Concealment (Except for Noel, no one can sense Amaterasu, and was able to hide its presence despite being in the world), Phenomena Intervention (Is capable of creating Phenomena Interventions), Space-Time Manipulation (Can affect the Space-Time continuum), Illusion Creation and Power Mimicry (Is capable of creating illusive copies of other characters), Information Analysis (Scaling from Nu, who can scan other people), Clairvoyance (Scaling from Nu, who is capable of seeing future by using the Azure), Paralysis Inducement (Scaling from Nu, who is capable of paralyzing Ragna), Technology Manipulation (Scaling from Lambda, who is capable of creating blackouts with her presence), Teleportation (Scaling from Lambda, who is capable of causing spatial transfers), Invulnerability (Scaling from Nu, who is immune to conventional weaponry), Power Nullification (Scales from Noel, which thanks to The Eye of the Azure, is capable of calming the Power of Order), Reactive Evolution (Scales from Lambda, who is stated to be evolving by Relius), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Scales from Noel, who is capable of creating the Imagined Landscape), Attack Reflection (Can summon the Tsukuyomi Unit, which can reflect attacks back), Air Manipulation and Statistics Amplification |-|Resistance=Resistant to the Following: Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Phenomena Intervention (Scales to her clones, who are all able to resist phenomena intervention), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by Cauldron), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (Should scale from Noel, who's able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly), and Fear Manipulation (Should scale from her clones, who were able to fight Ragna with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, all the clones are also unfazed by his passive fear hax, her clones can also withstand the blows of the Azure, which is far superior to the Nox Nyctores, which are also superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Physics Manipulation (Scales from her clones, who could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Hacking (Scales from Lambda, who was able to break out of Relius' fail-safe), Body Puppetry (Scales from her clones who are unaffected by body puppetry effects of Nox Nyctores), Void Manipulation (Scales from Noel, who's stated to survive the void), Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Precognition (Scales from Lambda, who's unpredictable to Terumi), Pain Manipulation (Scales from Rachel, who was able to withstand Hazama's pain inhibitors that would kill a person ten times over due to her being an Observer), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Scales from her clones, who were able to withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Power Nullification (Is able to use its powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Paralysis Inducement (Scales to her clones, who could fight Hakumen without getting paralyzed), Death Manipulation (Scales to Noel, who could resist the effect of the Immortal Breaker), Sealing (Scales from Nu, who was unaffected by Kokonoe attempted to seal the black beast from her with Infinite Gravity), Law Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Light Manipulation (Scales to Noel, who exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Was without a soul before Prime Field War and unnecessary for her to function) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Recreated the timeline during Prime Field War. She can keep the Doomsday going which will turn the entire world, alongside the infinite possibilities, into nothingness. Far superior to a countless numbers of Embryos, one of which, can create Doomsday with its existence. Furthermore, Takamagahara, who doesn't even have Azure, was able to observe Boundary, which is an infinite expanse that transcends time and space and Amaterasu herself is born in the dimension). Able to ignore conventional durability by variety of ways. Speed: Immeasurable (Can move in Boundary, a dimension beyond space and time) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Class T Striking Strength: Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Far superior than Takamagahara which tanked Doomsday). Abstract Existence, Immortality and Regeneration makes her very difficult to kill. Stamina: Limitless (Lacks the need of stamina due to her robotic status) Range: Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal (Can affect all of realities with her powers) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Phenomenon Intervention:' Is an ability that is called "The Power of the God". It can change its target's state from "exist" to "not exist" and vice versa. If it cannot be determined if the target actually "exists" or not, it is almost impossible to perform a Phenomenon Intervention. Since a sudden disappearance of the target would shock those surrounding it, their memories are altered. Phenomenon Intervention also allows the user to erase one reality and overwrite it with another (a different world that is a result of an existing possibility). In other words, it imposes a result of a certain phenomenon from a parallel world into the current world. It changes a possibility into reality. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Game Characters Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Female Characters Category:Machines Category:Concept Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Curse Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Arc System Works Category:Time Stop Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Law Users Category:Information Users Category:Data Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Mind Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Soul Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Game Bosses Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Tragic Characters Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Phenomena Intervention Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1